rewrite : love bites: ADOPTED
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: adopted fron jacob-imprinted-on-me-hehe pen name has changed The Swans and the Whitlocks have hated each other for generations, but Isabella 'Bella' swan and Jasper Whitlock change that by falling in love and secretly get married. full sumary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Swans and the Whitlocks have hated each other for generations, but Isabella 'Bella' swan and Jasper Whitlock change that by falling in love and secretly get married. After they run away, they live happily together for two years with their twin boy and girl and Bella expecting another baby. One day, when their friend is looking after the kids, Jasper takes Bella on a romantic lunch in the woods; where they are attacked by three in humanly beautiful girls. Bella wakes up to find out she is a vampire with an aversion to human blood, so she starts drinking animal blood. She, remembering her two kids, takes care of them and gives them the choice of being changed when they are older, while being depressed about losing her husband. When she follows her family to a small town named forks, who does she meet other than the Cullen's?

A/N: This is a re-right for the poor excuse of a story called love bites (lol, not this one,) so I hope you like this one better, I got my laptop back :D And, I've changed the timeline. This is a bit before Rosalie was made. And Victoria doesn't have a mate. Ok? Cool.

Xx

'And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes.'

Love story- Taylor swift.

Xx

'Bella, darlin', the party has already started!' My mom yelled up to me. I fixed, the last curl that hung on my shoulder and ran down the stairs, quiet gracefully, I might add. Yeah, I'm not the most graceful girl in this town. I wasn't much of a girl as I grew up. I was always in the mud with my brothers and helping my father work on our farm. That is until I turned fifteen, when my mom knuckled down on me, saying it was time for me to find a husband. I am beautiful, but I don't care if people notice me, beauty isn't everything. I have brown hip length hair that is always up and curled, angelic like features, big brown eyes, curves in all the right places, purl white teeth, and I am the most wanted sixteen year old girl in this small town. But I don't care about stuff like that, I want a husband that loves me before we go to sleep and when we wake up in the morning.

'Damn it Jesse! Don't run up the stairs!' I yelled. My older brother, Jesse, is always running up and down the stairs. He will make a very good husband when he finds a wife, he is great with kids, has a great personality and a good sense of humour. I think it's our family, we all have angelic like features.

'Shut up, bells.' He said, not stopping his run.

'Children, now.' Mom said. I huffed and continued walking down the steps. I went to walk out when mom put a hand in front of me. 'Coat, Bella.' I sighed, grabbing my long coat and tying it tightly.

'Happy?' I asked.

'Bella, listen to your mother.' Dad said.

'Yes, father.' I said, following after mom.

Xx

'Bella, you look lovely!' My best friend Brenda said as we walked in to the Westwick mansion.

'Thank you Brenda.' I said, taking my coat off. Bout time to! It's hot out there!

'Oh no, the Whitlocks are here.' Dad grumbled. He pointed over to three people, a beautiful lady with long honey blonde hair, an older man with light brown hair and a very handsome young boy with the same honey blonde hair as the lady. 'Stay away from them, bells, there no good.' I nodded at my father, not taking my eyes off of the boy. Brenda grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my family.

'What did the Whitlocks do to make my dad not like them?' I asked her. Brenda perked up and grinned. She's just like her mother, town's gossip girl.

'Well, all I know is that, a few generations back, one of the men in the Whitlock family kidnapped one if the women, forcing them to be his wife, sadly, she killed herself before they could have any kids.' She said. "my mother told me, from her grandmother, of course, that they didn't kidnap anyone, the women left willingly and the Whitlocks family wouldn't have that, your family was poor back then, so they killed her.'

'Well, was it kidnap or love?' I asked, her family knew everything!

'That, my dear, has been lost in time.' She said.

'Oh, shut up, you sound like my grandmother!' I laughed. I looked out the window and into the dark forest.

'Brenda, I'm going for a stroll, don't tell anyone.' I said. I walked over and opened the door, making sure no one at this dull party saw me, and slipped out side. I walked along the trail into the woods when I was a tree that looked claimable and walked over and started climbing. I heard a twig break and looked down, to meet the blue eyes of the young Whitlock. I squealed in surprise and fell. I closed my eyes, awaiting the impact of the ground.

Instead, I got a warm embrace, and it felt like... home, I guess. I opened my eyes and locked them, once again, with the Whitlock.

'Are you ok?! I didn't mean to frighten you!' He said franticly, placing me on a boulder next to use.

'I'm fine, just surprised, thank you.' I said with a smirk.

'Not a lot of girls your age climb trees.' He said. I smiled.

'I'm not a lot of girls.' I said, running my hand down my arm. I winched as I ran over a cut on my upper arm. I seem to have cut myself on a branch.

'You cut yourself.' He said, ripping the bottom of his top and wrapping it tightly around my arm. I scrunched up my nose and gagged. 'Did I hurt you?' He asked.

'No, no, just the smell, of blood, it's disgusting.' I said. He laughed at me.

'You can't smell blood.' He said.

'Can to! It smells... metallic. Like rust and salt.' I said. He ran his hand up my arm, gently over my cut and smiled at me.

'I'm jasper.' He said, kissing my hand.

'Bella.' I said. He grinned and stood up, holding out his hand.

'Would you like to dance, Bella?' He asked. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to his chest.

'There is no music.' I said.

'Well, we'll just have to make our own, huh?' He said and put a hand on the small of my back, pulling me even closer than I already was.

We danced for hours! Talked about each other and found out we have much in common, me falling for him with each word he said.

'I should get you home, it's late.' He said. I felt my face fall.

'I don't wanna go home.' I said.

'Well what do you want to do?' He asked. As soon as the word left his mouth, I placed my lips softly on his and, thank the lord, he responded quickly! He trailed his tongue along my bottom lip, I immediately opened my mouth, letting him in. Our tongues dance together and even then his lips didn't leave my skin, trailing kisses along my neck and back up again.

Xx

'Isabella swan, marry me? I love you so much, and I need you in my life, with me no matter what.' Jasper whispered. We have been together for two months now, in secret of course, our parents would never approve of our relationship.

I gapped at him.

'Jasper!' I hissed. 'Did you think this through?! Did you ask my father?! He'll never allow it!' I said, pacing.

'Not if we run away, Bella. We have no life here! We can't keep doing this, secret meeting in the wood. I want a family with you, Bella, I want to live happily, not fearing that you're going to get caught and I won't ever see you again.' He said. He placed kisses along my neck and jaw line.

'How do we pull this off, hmm?' I asked.

' I spoke to Brenda, she wrote a note saying you couldn't live here anymore and that you needed to get away. Your bags are packed already and in the carriage, I'm waiting on you.' He said. I can't just leave, I have family! My mom and dad, my brothers and friends!

But nothing can change the way I feel for Jasper.

I grinned and he grabbed my hand. We ran through the woods and to the carriage. We went to a small town and got married. Then with jasper and my savings, we brought a house.

After a few months of marriage, I fell pregnant with twins, a boy named Samuel and a girl, Elizabeth. The most beautiful babies I've ever seen, Elizabeth has beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes like her daddy and Samuel has beautiful sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes like me. When they were six months old, I fell pregnant with my second child.

'What are you going to name him?' I asked. Jasper and I laid down on our bed, watching the twins sleeping, and jasper rubbing my two months belly.

'Well, if he's a boy, I want to name him... Daniel Penn Whitlock.' He said. Kissing my belly.

'And if he's a girl?' I asked, playing with his blonde curls.

'Tatiana Renee Whitlock.'

'Hmm.' Then, to spoil the moment, someone knocked at the door. Jasper grinned and hopped off the bed, running to the door.

'Hello Genevieve.' Jasper said. Genevieve's voice was too small to hear. They both walked into the room.

'Hello Bella.' She said.

'Jenny.' I nodded.

'Genevieve will be watching the twins today; I'm talking you out to lunch.' He said. I grinned and shot up from the bed.

'Really?' I asked. He nodded with a small smile. 'Thank you Genevieve.' She nodded to me. Jasper held out his hand and pulled me off the bed. I went and kissed the twins on the forehead then went over to jasper.

Xx

'Oh, jasper, it's beautiful!' I said, looking at picnic set up in the wood, right next to a beautiful lake. 'Did anyone ever tell you, you are a wonderful husband?' I asked, leaning up and kissing him.

'I've heard it once or twice, yes.' He said, plopping us on the ground. He turned me over and laid me on top of his chest. Her moved the hair out of my face and stroked my cheek and kissing me softly.

'I've missed this.' I said as he gripped my hip. 'So much.' I moaned. He kissed a trail up my neck and down my collar bone.

'Aw, won't you look at that.' A mocking voice said. I looked up to see three of the most beautiful ladies I've seen in my life.

'A young couple, how sweet.' Another said. 'I hate sweet.' She said in an almost evil voice. Then, my world went black.

Xx

My eyes shot open when I heard a feral noise coming from inside me. What the hell? I stood up and looked around.

'Jasper?' I asked. No one answered. 'Jasper!' I yelled. Still no one answered. I ran to the edge of the forest and gasped. I am incredibly fast and I only just noticed I can see much clearer. What am I? Where is Jasper? The kids need him! The kids!

I started running back to the house and when I got there, I saw Genevieve crying and talking to the sheriff.

'Ms. Whitlock asked me to mind the children three days ago, so he could take Mrs. Whitlock out for lunch, they haven't been back yet!' She sobbed, hugging my crying Elizabeth.

'We've searched everywhere we could; we only found blood in the forest. Ms. and Mrs. Whitlock are dead. I'm sorry. We are going to have to take the babies.' He said. I snarled.

'No, please, let me take care of the children, I was good friends with their parents.' He sighed.

'Very well. I'm sorry for your loss.' Elizabeth started crying again, which made Samuel cry. I started rubbing my stomach and only just remembered that my baby, will he still be born?! I started sobbing. I walked over to the front door and walked in. Genevieve looked up and gasped.

'Isabella! Oh my, I thought you were missing, where have you been?' She asked, putting the twins down. I didn't stop sobbing.

'T, they killed him. A, and my baby.' I sobbed out. She grabbed my hands.

'Who? Isabella, who?' She asked.

'I don't know.'

Xx

After a few hours, jenny left, leaving me with my two babies. A few years later, I found out that I am a vampire, and that's why I haven't been aging. I found out by the Cullen family, a clan of vampires consisting of Carlisle, the father figure, Esme, Carlisles mate and mother of the group, Edward, Carlisle made him a vampire first, and Rosalie, the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. Rosalie and I became great friends and she was very good with the twins, but I never left her side when she was with my babies, she was only two years old. But the strange thing is, Carlisle didn't trust me with my babies either, he thinks I could kill them. He said baby blood is pure and more tasteful. Now, its ten years later and my babies aren't babies anymore, more like beautiful sixteen year olds. Elizabeth has decided she wants to be a vampire, she thinks that her father is alive and a vampire, she wants to be beautiful like me, only she is already the most beautiful girl I've seen, and Samuel wants to be a vampire, but he wants it to be like when I was turned, he has a wife named Kelly and she is pregnant, so once the baby is born, I'm turning both of them, and with my power of controlling blood lust.

'Eliza, please, come here.' I said. She looked at me from the couch and walked over to me.

'Yes, mother.'

'You need to know how much you're giving up.' I said softly. 'If you get turned now, you will not be able to have children. When you were younger, do you remember Rosalie? The blonde vampire?' I asked. She nodded. 'She always wanted to have a baby, she never got to, because she almost died before she was turned, and I know, if she had the chance, she would have stolen you away from me in a heartbeat, and I don't want you to have thought like that when you see a mother and her child. You don't have to change right now, you can wait a few years, and I won't ever leave you.' I said, kissing her warm forehead.

'Mom, I don't want kids, and if I do decide I want one, I'll adopt one, but my priority is trying to find dad, he's out there somewhere mom, I can feel it.' She said in a far away voice. I sighed and started rubbing my stomach. 'Mom, if I'm a vampire, I can finally find my soulmate, knowing its real, and if he is a vampire, I won't mind, if he's human, I still won't if he wants a child, because he always can have one, and I will love it like you love me.' She said. My daughter is very wise, like her father.

'You remind me so much of your father, Eliza, so much.' I said, kissing her forehead one more time and standing up.

That conversation was over fifty years ago, now, Kelly, Samuel and my grandson, Daniel, are all vampires, Eliza is also a vampire, she hasn't found her mate yet, which she is not happy about. After about three years of being with our family, she set off to find jasper. She came back almost ten years ago, with three new members, James, Victoria and Laurent and that's when she found her mate, James. James and Laurent were against drinking animal blood, but I forbid them from hunting humans in Forks, La Push, or Port Angeles. Yeah, we moved towns, to forks, Washington, to go to school! Would you believe it? But I did pick up a scent of another vampire clan, it seemed very familiar.

'Eliza, get down here now.' I said. She is going to make us late. In a flash, she appeared in front of me, her long blonde hair in waves and her gold eyes sparkling. 'You understand?' I asked.

'No, James hasn't told me.' She said. I sighed.

'Samuel and yourself will be twins, James and Daniel are my brothers and Victoria is my cousin. Don't mess up by calling me mom.' I warned. She nodded and ran outside and getting into the car with everyone else. I ran out and got in the front seat. 'Ready?'

'Hell yeah! Rev it up!' Kelly said, she loved speed, and so did I. You'd think I would feel uncomfortable around younger vampires, but we were more like best friends. I put the car in reverse and took off, very fast.

We got to school in a matter of minutes and because we were early, I put the top down on my convertible. We moved here because it always rains, but today it wasn't raining, but cloudy over us, making it looked like it was going to rain. No matter, Eliza can control the elements, she could stop the rain.

'Is it going to rain today Eliza??' Victoria asked. 'My hair is already fuzzy, I don't need it anymore!' Victoria snarled. Her and her hair have a love hate relationship.

'Drizzle.' Eliza said, not really paying attention to Victoria, instead playing with James' short hair, like I used to with jasper.

'Ugh! Get a smell of that.' Kelly said just as a red BMW convertible pulled into a parking spot across the lot. I sniffed and frowned.

'It's a familiar scent.' I said. 'I've smelt them before.' I said.

'Well we'll talk to them later; we need to get to the office.' Daniel said, opening up the door and helping Kelly out. I nodded and got out. Daniel came over to me and put a arm around my shoulder. 'Are you ok?' He asked. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. Then I heard a snarl. I looked across the lot to the red car and saw a little pixie like girl looking up at a blonde man.

I gasped.

'Jasper.' I whispered before it all went black.

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Swans and the Whitlocks have hated each other for generations, but Isabella 'Bella' swan and Jasper Whitlock change that by falling in love and secretly get married. After they run away, they live happily together for two years with their twin boy and girl and Bella expecting another baby. One day, when their friend is looking after the kids, Jasper takes Bella on a romantic lunch in the woods; where they are attacked by three in humanly beautiful girls. Bella wakes up to find out she is a vampire with an aversion to human blood, so she starts drinking animal blood. She, remembering her two kids, takes care of them and gives them the choice of being changed when they are older, while being depressed about losing her husband. When she follows her family to a small town named forks, who does she meet other than the Cullen's?

A/N: This is a re-right for the poor excuse of a story called love bites (lol, not this one,) so I hope you like this one better, I got my laptop back :D And, I've changed the timeline. This is a bit before Rosalie was made. And Victoria doesn't have a mate. Ok? Cool.

Xx  
Remember when we'd,  
Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

Those nights- Skillet.

Xx

The first thing I heard before I opened my eyes opened was my son talking to a unknown bell like voice.

'Answer me this: How does a vampire faint? I've never heard of that.' I said, sitting up from the back seat of my car. I opened my eyes to come face to face with my angel. 'How long was I out?' I asked, not trusting that jasper in front of me is real.

'A few seconds.' Sam said. 'Do you know him? He wouldn't let anyone go near you.' I looked at jasper.

'You're real?' I asked. He sighed and nodded, bringing me in for a tight hug. I melted in it. 'Where have you been?' I asked.

'Mr. Hale, your classes have started.' An angry voice from behind said.

'Sorry sir, old friends.' He said, breaking away from me. 'We will talk later...' He suddenly snarled. 'About whom he is.' He jerked his head in the direction of Daniel.

Xx

Class was so slow, the first three, next I have biology. I walked into class and was assigned a seat next to the bronze haired vampire, Edward. We didn't really like each other.

'Hello Bella, if you don't remember me, I'm Edward cu-' I cut him off.

'Edward Cullen, yes I remember. Hello.' I said. The teacher couldn't hear us, or anyone in the class room.

'So I didn't know you are jaspers ex wife.' He said lightly. What!?

'What do you mean 'ex wife''? I snarled. He moved over slightly.

'Jaspers married to Alice now.'

Xx

By the time lunch came, I was fuming.

My family and I walked into the lunch room and sat down at a empty table at the back. A girl with brown hair walked up to us.

'Um... that's the table near the Cullen's; no one sits near the Cullen's.' She said as if we should already know.

'So?' Kelly asked. 'We do now, please leave.' The girl huffed and walked away. Then his sweet scent hit me. I slammed my hand down on the table and stood up.

'I'll be right back.' I snarled. I walked around the table and got to the door just as he opened it. I glared at him and he frowned, turned around and walked out.

When we got out side, I blew it.

'Who the hell are you to get angry when you see someone's arm around my shoulders, and I hear your married?! Where have you been the last hundred years, huh? Oh, off marring another vampire, forgetting about your family. Oh, do you remember them? Elizabeth and Samuel?!' I snarled. Gee am I pissed! Sad, betrayed...

'Well sorry that my possessive side came out! I've been in the war, you know, the vampire wars?' He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. 'You know I didn't forget about them-'

'The hell you didn't! You could have escaped jasper. And who the hell are you to get angry?! I'm not the one who didn't come back to get them.' I yelled. 'Why didn't you come back?!'

'I thought you were still alive. Bella, and I couldn't come back, I drank human blood, I would have killed you all.' He said, I sighed and walked over and sat next to him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

'I'm sorry.' I said.

'Did you go back to them? Or did you leave them?' He asked.

'Of course I did. There in there, ya know? The boy who had his arm around me is Daniel, your grandson.' I said. He gasped.

'Daniel, who's?'

'Sam and kellies. Eliza has been looking for you for years, since she was turned.' I stood up, bringing jasper with me.

'Might wanna let go, your wife will be angry.' I snarled with as much anger that I held inside of me. Jasper winched slightly and let go of my hand. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered, not even sure if he could hear me.

'No, I understand. But it's not what you said, it's how you feel.' He said. I frowned and nodded in confusion.

'O...kay.'

'I'm an empath, I can feel what you're feeling, and I can manipulate your feelings as well.' He said. I smiled and nodded.

'That's pretty cool.' I said. The bell suddenly rang and I stopped walking. 'My place after school. Bring the Cullen's, Eliza has always believed that you were alive... undead. She loves you jasper, she doesn't know you but she does.' I said.

Xx

'Mom? Who was that guy, you walked out pretty far and we couldn't hear you.' Samuel said. It's after school now and we are on our way home.

'A vampire, from my younger years.' I said, only partially lying. 'His family are coming after school, should make it there just before them.' I said. They all nodded and James suddenly snarled.

'Edward is the single one, yes?' He asked. I nodded and his arm around Eliza tightened. I looked back and into his eyes, noticing that the contacts were burning again. I let out an annoyed sigh.

'James stop it! You know Eliza would never leave you, or are you that stupid?' I asked. He snarled just as we got out of the car. I snarled back and he got in a crouch. I snarled again and got in the same crouch and growled. I pounced and landed on him, getting in a good punch. He bit me on the wrist and I yelped. I lifted him up by the shirt and threw him into a tree and I rushed to him, bitting his neck. He yelled out and I laughed.

'I win, once again.' Yeah, this is the game James and I play, as soon as we have a fight, we start wrestling, seeing who won. Mainly always me. I let go of his neck and pulled him out from the James shaped hole in the thick tree.

'Mom! Look what you did! He's all dirty!' She huffed. 'Go and get changed before the vampires get here!' She snarled. It's funny, she always needs to be better than any vampire she meets, reminds me of Rosalie and Edward telling me how she was as a human.

'I want a rematch!' James said. 'You have to be cheating!' He said with a grin.

'All natural strength, son.' I said with a matching grin.

'Well, let's see who wins out of us then?' Someone asked and I heard knuckles crack. I turned around to see a HUGE vampire, and I mean huge! His muscles, not normal. He had nice brown hair and I think people would normally be scared of him, but there is a twinkle in his eyes, saying he's up for a prank. Then I saw some of my favourite vampires. I squealed and launched myself into Rosalie's arms.

'Maybe later.' I said. I squealed and launched myself into Rosalie's arms. 'Rose! I've missed you so much!' I said. She hugged me back tightly and we started jumping.

'I've missed you to bells.' She let go of me and grabbed the big guy who asked for a fights hand and pulled him over. 'Bella, this is my mate, Emmett. Emmett, this is my friend Bella.' She said. She glared at him. 'You will not fight her.' I laughed.

'Nice to meet you Emmett.' I said. I looked over and saw Carlisle and I grinned and hugged him. 'Hello Carlisle. Esme!' I yelled, hugging her as well. Carlisle said hello and smiled.

'Hello Bella, it's good to see you again!' She said excitedly as I let her go. Ever since I met Esme, I always thought of her as a mother, she had the personality of a mother bear, ready to strike at anyone who threatened any of her cubs. I remember, when Edward and I clashed, because he couldn't read my mind. It was funny.

'Hello Edward.' I nodded towards him. He nodded back. I turned to jasper and saw the same pixie like girl from the parking lot earlier.

'Hi Bella, I'm Alice.' She said, hugging me. I stiffened.

'Alice.' Jasper growled. She pulled back and smiled and something about her making me want to get to know her. Why? I should hate her!

'It's ok, jasper; we're going to be great friends.' She said. I smiled, not doubting her words.

'Well, instead of standing around out here, come inside and meet my family!' I said. I looked at jasper and nodded. We all walked into the house to see Daniel and James playing video games on the huge flat screen, Eliza drinking blood and going through a magazine and Kelly and Sam looking at a clothing magazine, obviously for sexy things for Kelly to where. Yes, living in a house with your VERY sexually active seventy something year old son and his wife, you do hear so grotty stuff, Victoria was on the internet, finding cool vintage stuff and Laurent is watching the boys play. They all looked up at the same time and smiled, James instantly going over to Eliza and holding her protectively, Sam doing the same with Kelly and Daniel growled at James for stopping the game. 'Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice, jasper,' I said. Eliza's head shot up and eyed jasper. 'This is my family, Esme Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward; you've met Eliza and Samuel. This is Eliza's mate James, Sam's mate Kelly, my grandson Daniel and my brother and sister Victoria and James.' I said. They all said hello, James glaring viciously at Edward, who glared back. 'Eliza, Samuel, meet your father... jasper.' Everyone in the room except Alice, jasper and I, gasped. Eliza shot out of James' arms and into jaspers arms and Samuel snarled at him. Eliza started sobbing and jasper was soothing her.

'Maybe we should come back later, Esme?' Carlisle said. Esme smiled and nodded, standing up and grabbing carlisles hand. The Cullen's all got up to leave.

'Come back, in an hour. Please, I've missed you guys, and I still want to see who wins between me and Emmett.' I grinned at him.

'Bring in.' He said with a laugh.

'Maybe we should go to.' Kelly murmured to James. He nodded, and my family, excluding Sam, Eliza and Daniel, all left.

'Alice, you don't have to go, you're... there step mom now, I guess. So stay.' I said. She looked at me and smiled.

'No, use all need to talk.' Jasper nodded thanks to her and she ran out of the house.

Samuel is absolutely fuming! You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. Daniel didn't know what to do, so he just sat, trying to calm his father.

'I always knew you were alive, daddy.' Eliza sobbed. Jasper didn't know what to say.

'I've missed you.' He murmured and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She hugged him tightly.

'Where have you been? I've been around the world twice searching for you.'

'Uh, we never really stayed in one place for too long.' He said. Eliza nodded against his chest.

'Eliza... why don't you sit down, we all need to talk.' I said. Eliza let go of jasper and sat down next to me and jasper sat next to her. He turned to Sam.

'Hello...son.' He said softly. Sam suddenly snarled and stood up.

'You're not my father.' He growled out. 'Do you have any idea how mom was?! The shit you put her through?! She was a zombie, I have the best memory of any vampire, and I remember everything from the day I was born. Mom was a mess! She didn't hunt for, gosh, I don't know how long! Now, you come back into our lives expecting it to be happy-go-lucky and normal again. I mean, you even have another wife!' Sam yelled.

'Sam, that's enough.' I warned.

'No mom, he should know.' Sam said. 'You can't just come back into the family. I can't believe Eliza wasted her life looking for you. ' He looked down at Daniel. 'You wanna come for a hunt?' Sam asked.

'No thanks, dad, I'm cool.' Daniel said. I hugged Daniel to me.

'You need to hunt honey, come back later.' I said. Sam nodded and was out of the house lightning fast.

'Don't listen to him, mom dropped him a lot.' She said.

'I did not drop him, but jenny did drop you... three times.' I said. I watched as her face fell. I turned to jasper. 'But he does have a point. You can't come back into the family, you have yours, I have mine. I know what you went through jasper, but we need to get through the issues first.' I said. He nodded. 'Jasper, this is Daniel.' Jasper said hello to Daniel and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

'So dad, what have you been doing the last hundred years?' Eliza asked. Jasper looked very uncomfortable.

'Roamed around for a few years. Then Alice found me and took me to the Cullen's, then we came here.' He said. Eliza sagged against him.

'Alice s your mate, huh?' She asked.

'Yes.' He answered hesitantly, not wanting to break the bond he shared with his daughter.

'Do you love her?' I scolded at Eliza, but I am curious, I haven't seen how they've acted around each other.

'Yes.' He answered after a while.

'Do you love her like you loved mom?' Loved.

'No.' He answered and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

'I need to hunt.' I said. 'And talk to Sam.' I stood up and looked down at Daniel. 'Do you wanna come, baby boy?' I asked. He looked up and smiled.

'No thank you, grandma.' I smiled at him and walked up to my balcony. I jumped off and landed on my tree, looking for a deer. Then I gasped, almost falling off of it.

'Here to warn me to stay away from your husband?' I asked, still looking for my food.

'No, I meant it when I said we were going to be good friends.' She said. 'I saw you coming, ya know?' She asked. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'I can see the future.' I nodded. 'I saw this... beautiful girl, in a beautiful long white dress, her brown her flowing behind her, walking down the aisle. When she gets to the end, jasper stands there, a twinkle in his eyes as he watches her. I thought she was a vampire, at first, but then here you are!' She laughed her bell like laugh.

'Why did you think I was human?' I asked.

'Because, the thing that stood out the most was the beautiful glow that was her, and her big round stomach.' She said, meeting my eyes. 'Being a vampire, I was the baby kick.'

'That's impossible, vampires can't have children. There is no way I am pregnant.' I said, shaking my head, she's toying with my mind.

'You're right, there is no way you can get pregnant, you already are.' Alice placed her small hand on my stomach and listened. 'Mystical, you pregnancy was put on hold, if you will, the baby needed its father to be there.' She said and laughed again. 'Rosalie is going to shit bricks when she finds out.'

'I, I can't hear a heartbeat.' I said.

'Listen very closely, its irregular, it's very faint, and fast.' She said softly. I listened, listened real hard, until I heard it. The faint heartbeat of my miracle child, sounding like a blue birds wings.

'When did you have this vision?' I asked, smiling. I'm having another baby! Jaspers baby! This stuff just doesn't happen.

'Before I met jasper, it took me three years to find him!' she said. Wait, what?

'Wait, you had a vision of jasper marrying me, and still you married him?' I snarled.

'Silly, Bella, no. My visions are based on peoples decisions. I was planning on meeting jasper and taking him to the Cullen's already, he didn't want to come with me, I had the vision and promised him that is he came with me, he would find everything he ever lost. He immediately thought of you the kids.' She sighed. 'Most vampires don't remember anything about their human life, jasper remembers every little detail of his life with you.'

'Do you love him Alice?' I asked.

'Yes, but not in the way you do, it is more of a brother sister way. That's why we haven't done anything for years.' She said and laughed. 'You have nothing to worry about Bella.' I leant over and hugged her.

'Thank you so much Alice.' I sobbed. 'if the vision is right, we will be good friends, sisters. But if you don't mind, I have to tell jasper now.' I said. She nodded and I ran back to the house. When I got in, jasper and Eliza were having a cup of blood while talking to Daniel.

'Eliza, take Daniel far away, come back in a hour. Now.' I said. She nodded, knowing not to mess with me when I'm using this voice. As soon as the door slammed shut I jumped on jasper, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, bringing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. I trailed my tongue along his lower lip, begging entrance. He opened his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. He won and didn't leave any bit of my mouth untouched. He put me down on the bench and pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, both panting heavily. I grabbed his hand and slid it down to my stomach.

He froze.

'T, there's a heartbeat.' He said. I nodded and placed butterfly kisses along his jaw.

'I love you.' I whispered in his ear. He hugged me and brought me closer to him.

'I love you.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Stop it.' I snarled.

It hit me again.

'Stop it.' I snarled louder.

It hit me again.

'Damn it Edward! Stop it! I am not letting my shield down!' I snarled, standing up and walking into the games room. He followed.

'Come on Bella! I just want to see what is in your small head.' He said. I turned around and glared at him.

'Small?' I growled. He smirked.

It's been one month since Alice told me I am pregnant, and she and jasper got a quick divorce and jasper ran back to me, saying I am all his know. Alice and Edward soon got together, apparently ever since they laid eyes on each other, they were madly in love each other, both good with hiding their feelings. Eliza and jasper have a very tight relationship but Samuel still continued to hate Jasper. I understand, Samuel is very close to me, always there for me when I was down; he hates jasper with a passion. So nothing between jasper and Samuel has changed, but jasper is trying.

'So when are you and Alice getting married?' I asked. Yeah, Edward proposed to Alice two days ago, and knowing Alice, she already has every detail planed out.

'5th of august, 2009.' He nodded with a smile.

'Wait, that's in a few months.' I said. 'During summer, nice.' I said. He grinned and nodded again.

'When are you and jasper getting married?' He asked with a raised eye brow.

'Well, we haven't talked about it.' I said, shifting my weight.

'But you're excited about something.' He said.

'Well, you don't think I wouldn't be excited about having a baby? After I've died?' I asked. He nodded. I leant forward to whisper really really softly, for only him to hear. 'Plus, today's our anniversary.' I said. He frowned.

'One week, big whoop.' He said. I growled.

'No, since we met.'

'Oh, yes that's important.' He nodded. 'What did you get him?' he asked.

'Well, a very, very, very romantic weekend in Mexico, and little presents along the way.' I said. He nodded.

'MOM!' Eliza yelled. I immediately stood up and ran down stairs to see her sobbing in Esmes arms.

'Eliza?! What's wrong?!' I yelled. She just kept sobbing.

'We were out hunting, but the boys ventured too close to the treaty line.' Esme said. I looked at her and frowned. 'There is a pack of werewolves down at la push, Daniel found his singer in la push, he went in, on instincts, but the pack got him.' I let out a feral snarl before she finished. 'Jasper and Samuel went after him.' I looked at Eliza for a minute then ran out, following the scent Daniel left behind. Soon enough I stood in the forest, trying to get the smell of my boys out from the feral stink of the wolves.

'Bella! Stay where you are!' I heard jasper say. I looked around and he wasn't there. I'm not losing him again. I ran to his voice to see Jasper, Sam and Daniel backing away from seven horse sized wolves. I climbed up a tree and jumped in between them, getting in a defensive stance. I snarled at the wolves. Jasper snarled at me and brought me back. 'What do you think you doing?' He asked while eyeing the wolves. I ignored him.

'We can work this out, I can explain everything when we can actually communicate properly, I don't speak dog.' I said. The dogs growled at me. 'Get over it! Just changed back so I can talk to use, use have an alpha right?' One wolf, a black one, ran off then came back a minute later in human form. He glared at us.

'What are you doing on our land, leach?' He growled out.

'Well if you would have let me explain, you wouldn't be in this situation.' Jasper said, pushing me behind him. 'These three, have never been to forks, they only got here a week ago. Let them off with a warning, they didn't know.' Jasper said calmingly. The alpha just glared more.

'It is your responsibility to inform them of the treaty. And if baby leach couldn't hold his bloodlust, then keep him away from our land.' I snarled at the dog and tried to get him but jasper held me back.

'Jasper!' I snarled out.

'Keep her away from our land as well, she obviously has a temper.' A girl said as she walked out from the forest, I didn't even see the wolf walk away.

'Well that would make us good friends, dog.' I snarled. Oh, I didn't tell you about my power, well yeah, I'm a shield, against mental and physical threats and my power is kind of like Aros, only I don't have to touch someone and I don't read their thoughts, I just look at them and know there name and personality and I can change any ones appearance, so us vampires can enjoy some sunlight without sparkling.

Bitch growled at me then looked at my family. Her eyes landed on Daniel and she looked surprised, and slowly her eyes filled with love? She went to take a step towards him but I pushed jasper and got in a defensive crouch. The alpha, Sam, ha-ha, grabbed Leah and held her back. She snarled at him.

'Let go of me Sam.' she said. 'You can't keep me from my imprint.' Sam gasped and so did jasper. I stood up and looked at him.

'When a wolf imprints, it means they have found there soul mate.' He grumbled. 'Now get back here, now.' I crossed my arms. 'Now Bella, they could attack at any minute and rip you to shreds, the baby.' He said. I instantly walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my bigger than normal belly. Sam turned to me and glared.

'Get off our land, before we do attack.' He said. I snarled at him, ready to attack. Jasper rubbed my belly, reminding me I have a little someone in there. Good moms don't forget this stuff!

'Sorry.' I whispered. Jasper started walking. I turned to Sam and Daniel. 'Sam, Daniel, are you ok?!' I asked. They both nodded and Daniel kept looking back at Leah, and her looking back at him. I looked at Daniel. 'You need to be more careful on where you go. You didn't kill your singer did you?' I asked. He shook his head.

'That's her.' He said, pointing to Leah from where she stood one hundred meters back.

'But she stinks.' Sam and I said. Daniel shrugged.

Xx

'Are you ready Jasper?' I asked. I changed my plans that we are going to Mexico, instead, we are leaving tonight and staying the whole week. Jasper walked down the stairs with a grin. He dropped his bags and pulled me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He leant down and kissed me. I smiled in the kiss. 'What's up with you, cowboy?' I asked. He smiled.

'I can feel your excitement, mixed with mine. It's a pretty good feeling.' I grinned and kissed him again. 'I love you.'

'Always.' I said, kissing him again.

'Mom, come on!' Eliza said. I glared at her.

'I haven't stopped you from almost raping James in front of us, so go away.' She grinned.

'It's not rape.' She muttered on her way out. We could hear the smile in her voice.

'Ready to go?' Jasper asked. I nodded and hopped down.

'Um, Bella? Sorry, but could I please talk to you?' Carlisle asked, walking into the room. I nodded and followed him up to his office.

'What's up, doc?' I asked. He looked at me with a sad expression. 'Carlisle, what's wrong?' I asked, moving towards him.

'Well, when I took a blood sample from you...' He said, yeah, the blood sample of the baby wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done. 'The baby, its growing at a very fast rate, and your body isn't responding, it's not growing, and it could hurt the baby.' He said. I fell into the seat next to me. 'There may be some way, a vampire maybe. Her name is Maylani and she lives in Australia, she can see vampires pasts, she is very old and only lets vampires that are worthy of having a baby, but if you're not... she could kill the baby. I'm so sorry, Bella.' I started sobbing; jasper hearing came up and hugged me.

'Carlisle?' He asked.

'The baby is dying. There is only one way of saving the baby is going to Maylani.' Jasper snarled at her name, obviously he knew her.

'Maylani reminds me of Rosalie, only Rosalie's not a cold hearted bitch, we can't take Bella there.' He tightened his grip on me.

'Jasper, it's the only way... we have to save our baby.' I whispered. 'We have Eliza and James, Samuel and Kelly, Daniel, Victoria and Laurent.' I sobbed. 'We can fight if she takes my baby away.' I said.

'Bella...' Carlisle said. My eyes flickered towards him. 'If you can't have the baby by Maylani, there is no other way of saving you baby.' He said. 'If the baby dies, there is no way of getting it out of you, it will be in you forever, and you will be depressed.' He sighed. 'If we go to Maylani, she could save the baby and your sanity.' He said. Jasper kissed my forehead.

'It's your choice my Bella.' Jasper said.

'I'm coming with you.' Rosalie said as she and Emmett walked in. 'That's my niece or nephew in there, and I'm not going to let it die.' Emmett nodded beside her.

Xx

Three hours, we sat in the plane on our way to Australia. Me holding on to jasper like holding on for my life. Well I am the life inside of me. Jasper leant down and kissed my hair.

'It's going to be ok, Bella.' He said. Rosalie took my hand in hers and smiled at me. That's why she's my best friend. In the end, I told Eliza, Sam, Daniel, James, Alice and Edward, Victoria and Laurent not to come, they were staying with Esme and Carlisle so that the school doesn't get suspicious.

'Yeah... maybe. I've had this baby in me for almost a century, and to find out its alive... I want to keep my baby.' I started sobbing again. 'She can't take him away!'

'Everything's going to be ok, Bella.' Jasper said. A wave of calm ran threw me and I glared at jasper.

'I don't want to be calm; I want to worry about my baby.' I said.

'Don't worry Bella, if she tries taking Jr. In there, we'll rip her head off.' Emmett said while cracking his knuckles. Rosalie smacked him.

'We can't fight; she's like the Volturi, lots of guards.' Emmett grumbled and sagged down into his seat and crossed his arms, reminding me of a two year old.

Xx

'Are you sure this is it?' Rosalie asked, frowning at the mansion.

'Well, she is a wanna be Volturi leader, so I guess this would be normal.' I said. Jasper grabbed my hand and we ran inside and straight to her.

'Who are you?' Maylani asked in a calming voice, I suppressed a scoff.

'Hello, I am Jasper hale; this is Bella Whitlock, Rosalie hale and Emmett Cullen.' Jasper said, slightly pushing me behind him.

'What do you need?' She asked. Jasper went to talk but I cut him off.

'About ninety years ago, I fell pregnant to Jasper, but then we were both changed and separated. I recently moved to Forks, and was told by my friend that my pregnancy was put on a mystical hold until I met up with the father again. Then today I was told by Carlisle that I couldn't have my baby because of how hard my skin is, and since the baby is only human and my body isn't responding to the pregnancy, the baby is dying.' I said while sobbing.

'And what do you want me to do about it?' There she goes, living up to her rep about being a bitch.

'Help.' I said helplessly. 'Please. You can't let my baby die.' I whispered. Her face turned hard as stone.

'I don't have to do anything.' She said. 'You don't deserve this baby.' She said. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett snarled and got into a defensive crouch as the guards attacked. I lifted up my shield and they were all thrown back into the wall. I snarled and looked at Maylani.

'Save my baby or die. It's your choice.' I said, glaring at her and walking towards her. Jasper grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me back but I pulled my arm out of his reach. I walked up to Maylani and stood an inch from her face. 'I have lots of powers you don't know about, so don't make this hard. Save my baby, now.' She smiled and went to punch me but I pushed my shield out more. The impact sent her crashing through the room and into the next. 'Now.' She gulped and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly I fell back, hitting my head on the stone floor. I let out a loud scream and jasper ran to me. He looked at Maylani and snarled.

'She's having the baby, it can't be brought into this the human way, since Bella is a vampire, the child is half vampire, half human, it's going to rip Bella apart to get out. Her skin isn't as hard as a vampires anymore, if she survives this, she will go back to normal.' She said. I gasped as another wave of pain hit me and I screamed. 'There is a chance Bella won't survive.'

'Then get this thing out of her!'

'Jasper!' Rosalie and I said. 'You're not taking my baby away.' I said. I screamed again and felt a rip in my stomach. 'Get him out, don't hurt him.' I said as darkness took over.

Xx

'Bella? Bella? Are you ok?' Jaspers soft voice came. I blinked and looked up at him. I looked around, we aren't in Maylanis anymore. 'Where are we?' I asked.

'An abandoned house.' He said, pushing my hair out of my face.

'Where, where is he?! Did he survive?!' I yelled, looking around. Jasper grabbed my head in his hands and turned me to him. He leant down and kissed me softly.

'She's fine, perfectly healthy, and beautiful like her mother.' He said. I sighed in relief.

'Where is she?' I asked, getting up. He grabbed me by the waist and walked me into a room. Rosalie stood, cooing at something in her arms. Emmett stood making faces at it. I walked over to them and looked over her shoulder. There sat my beautiful baby girl. Her wide brown eyes looked up at me and she giggled, holding her arms up for me. I sobbed and took her into my arms. I hugged her as tight as I could without crushing her. I looked at her and she kissed my cheek. I giggled and nuzzled her neck. 'Hello my beautiful baby girl.' I whispered. She didn't look much as a baby though, more like a two year old. She has beautiful brown hair, beautiful pale skin and wide brown eyes. She touched my cheek and I gasped as images of myself, lying on a floor as jasper held me to him. I pulled back and looked at her curiously.

'That's her power, she shows her thoughts.' Rosalie said in a proud voice. She showed you pictures of you, yes?' I nodded. 'Your all she's been asking for.'

'She grew very quick, inhumanly. She is never smart, she can read and everything!' jasper said excitedly, flicking her nose gently. I've seen this side of jasper once, with Eliza and Sam, and seeing him do it now, made me fall more and more in love with him.

'What should we name her?' I asked.

'Well... since she is soo beautiful, you should name her Rosalie.' Rosalie said with a laugh. We all laughed at her joke.

'Well since we need to think, we should do it at home, so until we do, her nick name is... angel.' I said. 'Angel' clapped and wrapped her arms around my neck. 'You so beautiful.' I whispered.

'Alice is going to be so excited!' Rosalie said. I heard 'Angels' breathing even out.

'She's asleep.' I whispered. 'We should go home down.' I said. Rosalie nodded and pulled out her mobile, calling the pilot to their private jet.

Xx

After a week of flying to Australia and trying to find Maylani and flying back home, everyone was excited about the baby.

'Oh my god!' Eliza, Alice and Esme squealed as we walked into the house. I glared at them and shushed them.

'She's asleep.' I said. Esme, Alice and Eliza came over to us and looked at my Angel. I set her down softly on the couch and ran my fingers threw her soft hair.

'She's beautiful.' Esme said while hugging me.

'I saw the baby, but she wasn't this beautiful.' Alice said while hugging me really tightly.

'Mom! She looks so beautiful, just like me.' Eliza said with a grin and hugged me. 'What's her name?!' She said while hugging jasper.

'Well we haven't thought of one yet, but her nick name for now is Angel. She looks like one.' I said softly. I looked around. 'Where is everyone?' I asked.

'Mom, Victoria and Laurent left... they didn't feel comfortable here, they went to Denali.' Eliza said softly.

'Oh.' I said. 'Oh.' How could Victoria do this to me? We were like sisters, and she just leaves?! 'Well where are Carlisle, Edward, James, Sam, Kelly and Daniel?' I asked.

'Well, ever since the wolf thing, the imprint thing, Daniel and the wolf, Leah, haven't been able to be apart, so Sam, Kelly, Carlisle Edward, Daniel and James went to work stuff out. Leah and Daniel are trying to lift the treaty. They said they'd call in about five minutes with the news.' She said. I nodded and Angel started to stir. She blinked open her eyes and grinned up at me.

'Hello beautiful.' I said softly.

'See, Rosalie, perfect.' Rosalie joked. I laughed at her.

'Baby, this is your beautiful grandmother, Esme.' I said. Esme looked at me and looked like she is about to cry. I handed Angel over to Esme and she started cooing to her. Angel touched Esmes cheek and got the same reaction as me. 'That's her power, she shows you her thoughts.' Esme nodded and started rocking Angel back and forth then handed her to Eliza.

'Hello beautiful girl!' Eliza said with a grin. 'I'm your sister! I'm going to be the best sister ever! I'm going to help you with your first day of school, your first date, and prom!' Eliza said excitedly. Angel giggled at her.

'Stop hogging her! My turn!' Alice said while holding her arms out. Eliza grumbled but handed her over. Just as she did, her mobile rang. She pulled it out and answered.

'James?' She paused. 'What did they say?' she asked. 'The treaty is lifted? What did use do to them? There a bunch of-'

'No swearing around the baby!' Rosalie said while smacking Eliza on the arm. Eliza grinned.

'Oh, so Leah did it? Well mom and dad are going to come over there, is that ok?' She paused. She grinned. 'We'll be there soon.' She hung up. 'The wolves have lifted the treaty, but the rules are still the same, we can't kill anyone or turn anyone. All thanks to Leah, you know, I'm thinking we might be good friends with that wolf.' Eliza said. She looked at us all. 'Well come on!' She said. Alice handed Angel to Jasper and jasper grinned at Angel and spun her around.

'We have to go shopping!' Alice said as we started running to la Push. I rolled my eyes. 'For baby stuff.'

'I know Alice.' I said with a laugh. We stopped at the treaty line and I walked over to jasper and Angel, not wanting them to get hurt. A wolf ran up to us and looked at me. This one is Sam. He jerked his head to pass and we followed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Xx

We followed the wolf Sam down to a little house and the first thing I saw was Daniel and Leah sucking faces.

'Mom?' Samuel asked, coming to me. 'You survived, Carlisle said...' he trailed off staring at Angel.

'Yeah... we kind of attacked her.' I said.

'Aw! We missed all the fun!' Kelly and James said. She came to me and squealed. 'Oh my god! She's beautiful!' I heard a wolf growl and I turned my head to see Sam looking at us.

'You made an immortal kid?! Are you stupid?!' He yelled. Jasper snarled and stood in front of me.

'She's not immortal! She's human!'

'You kidnapped?!'

'No! I've been pregnant with this baby for over ninety years!' I snarled out. Angel started to cry and I stood back up out of my half crouch to look at her. 'It's ok beautiful, mommy's here.' I whispered. She put her hand on my cheek, showing me pictures of Sams angry face. 'It's ok baby, he won't hurt you.' I whispered. I looked up at Sam and glared at him. 'She is my daughter; she clawed her way out of me, making her mine.' I said. 'And if you scare my daughter again, I swear to Carlisle, I will kill you.' I said as calmly as possible. I looked down at smiled at my angel. 'Do you want to hold her, Kelly?' I asked. She nodded and took angel out of my hands.

'How old is she?' A girl asked. I looked around and saw a girl with brown hair and eyes looking at angel. Kim, her name is.

'A few days.' I said. She gasped.

'But, she looks like a two year old.' She said.

'Yeah, that's why Carlisle needs to do some test.' I said, looking at Carlisle. He smiled and nodded.

'What's her name?' Another girl asked. She had three scares down her face but still looked extremely beautiful.

'Well...' Jasper said, looking at me. 'I had one in mind.' He said and I nodded. 'Well, when in war, I made a girl and we became friends while she was alive. Her name was Payton.' He said. I smiled, I love it.

'It's beautiful.' I said. 'Unless use were more than friends.' I said, glaring at him. He grinned.

'She was fifteen, love.' He said. I sighed.

'Oh.'

'Well, mom, you said if you had another baby, you'd name her Tatiana.' Eliza said. I nodded.

'Yeah, I kinda got over that. I was fooling around with Esme-' But I was rudely cut off by laughing by the only other werewolf in the room, Jared.

'Alright! Girl on girl action!' Emmett said with a laugh. He broke the tension in the room, and maybe his face after jasper punched him, really hard in the face and Rosalie slapping him on the head. Angel laughed and clapped. 'Oh you like that do ya?' Emmett playfully growled out. He carefully snatched her out of kellies arms and started tickling her. He laugh was the most enchanting laugh I've ever heard.

'I was fooling around with the NAMES Esme and Renée, and I came up with R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E.' I said, looking at a still laughing angel.

'Renesme?' Everyone asked with a frown.

'No, Renesmay. Only spelt the way I said.' They nodded.

'I like it.' Daniel said. I looked at him and grinned.

'Nice of you to finally join us.' If he was human, he would have blushed.

'But then again, Angel suits her so well.' Emily said, looking down at Angel as she smacked Emmett's face.

'I like Payton, and her nickname could always be Angel.' Daniel said, Leah nodded beside him.

'I do to.' Esme and Rosalie said. I looked at jasper and he nodded. I walked over and knelt beside Emmett and Angel.

'Is Payton your name?' I asked. I took her out of Emmett's arms and twirled her around up in the air. 'Is that your name?' I said, nuzzling her neck. She giggled and nodded. I looked at jasper and he took her out of my arms.

'Payton?' She giggled and hugged him tightly. 'Well that's you name then.' He whispered, kissing her cheek. 'My beautiful Payton.' She slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Xx

After an hour of talking to Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim, we decided it was time to leave, and the unexpected happened: Sam asked us to visit soon. I know, WOW. We said we would and Esme said it was good that they could get over their differences. Emily nodded and said the next time we came over, bring cooking stuff and we will have a bonfire. Esme nodded and hugged Emily. Leah decided she wanted to come see our home, so she could be with Daniel, yeah, we are not stupid.

Just as we were about to leave, three big wolves came in, growling at us. Angel started getting scared, Jasper got in a defensive stance in front of us as well as Edward, Carlisle and Emmett. Sam came over to stand in front of us to talk to his pack.

'Get out and change back.' He said. The wolves ran back and a second later they came to stand with Sam, glaring at us.

'What the hell Sam?! Letting leaches into your home?!' One said, he was the Sam height as Sam and looked like him, muscular wise.

'Jacob, you know that Leah has imprinted on one of them, they are allowed on their land, and Emily and Kim have become good friends with the girls.' I liked how he said girls and not leaches, like his rude friend there. 'We have even more peace with them now than we did before, if you got to know them, you'd see that they are very nice people.' Sam said. Wow, don't hear that every day from a dog.

'Nice people?! Sam, there not people! They are parasites Sam, not people!' He yelled. Sam grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside.

'Calm down Paul.' Jared said. Paul is the one that's shaking and glaring daggers at Jasper. I held back a snarl; 'Payton' is getting scared. 'There's a kid here man.' He said, pushing him back a bit. Paul took three long deep breaths and finally stopped shaking.

'As we were saying, we'll come back soon.' I said to Emily. She smiled and nodded. Jasper put an arm around and we went to walk out until the other wolf, Embry, started laughing, full on, on the floor rolling around and everything. I looked at Emily and she smiled at me and then looked at Paul, then she gasped. I looked at Paul to see the same look that is on Daniels face when he looks at Leah. I gasped and snarled. Paul looked up at me and jumped back.

'You paedophile!' I yelled. I started walking towards him and he backed out of the house. I followed his every step. 'You imprinted on my daughter?!' I snarled. Sam and Jacob came to stand next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder but I jerked away. 'That is disgusting! Stay away from her, or I swear-' Sam cut me off.

'Bella, please, let's talk about this, I didn't get to explain imprinting to you, please.' He said calmly. I looked at him.

Xx

So I found out that Paul isn't trying to rape my new born daughter, instead her is going to be her best friend. Imprinting is finding your true love, but when you do, you become the imprints best friend, brother, lover, anything the imprints want. I found out that Paul wants nothing but to be there for her, as a best friend... until she's old enough to have those types of feelings. So after two hours, I became sort of ok with it. Jasper said that at least when she'd be older; we won't have to worry about her getting a broken heart.

'I'm sorry for calling you a paedophile Paul, and that you're trying to rape my daughter, and that you are a sick dog that should be put down or ran over by a car.' Emmett laughed and I shot him a glare, he stopped laughing but couldn't hold back his grin. Paul smiled at me, also trying to hold back his laughter.

'It's ok.' He said. Jasper came and put an arm around me and I melted into him. 'Now, can I see your daughter?' He asked eagerly. I glared at him and he grinned and walked past me to Leah, who is playing with Payton.

I watched as Paul picked up Payton and threw her in the air, catching her and twirling her around. She looked beautiful, staring down at him. So, they told me she's going to be around him all the time, so that leaves me and Jasper out of the loop until Payton gets bored with him, which I know will never happen.

I've felt this before, when Eliza moved out to find Jasper, the loss and hurt of losing my baby, but this isn't supposed to happen, not for another decade or so, as Carlisle thinks. Jasper came over and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

'Don't feel that way, darin'. We are still her parents, we still make the rules.' He whispered into my ear before biting my earlobe. I shivered and turned around so I was facing him, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him with all I could while keeping it PG+13. He pulled back and looked down at me with nothing but love in his eyes. He leant down a bit so that his mouth was right near my ear. 'I know it's late, but happy anniversary.' He whispered. I smiled and kissed his shoulder.

'I love you Jasper.' I whispered.

'I love you, my Bella.' He said. Alice squealed and started dancing over to us. She grinned at jasper.

'Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!' She said with an even bigger grin. I looked at Alice with a confused frown but the she pointed to the ground where jasper is standing. I looked down to see jasper on one knee. I gasped. He looked so beautiful, like the night we met, his eyes twinkled with the same look and all I wanted to do was take him away from the world and keep him as mine forever.

'Isabella swan, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I loved you and knew you were the one, and I know I probably broke your heart when I 'died' and know that I don't deserve you or anything you have to offer me, but please, make me the happiest man on earth and marry me... again.' He said softly. His old accent is coming out and he sent me waves of his love, almost knocking me off my feet. I couldn't speak and I started sobbing, and I could see his eyes start to glisten with tears that would never fall.

'Y, yes.' I whispered. He dropped the ring box and stood up, crushing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. He licked my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted in and our tongues danced together. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine, both of us breathing heavily and him pushing my hair back. 'I love you.' I whispered.

'I love you, so much.' He said. I sighed and pulled back, looking to my family and wolf family... that wasn't there. Hmm.

'They left.' Jasper said.

'Thanks captain obvious.' I said sarcastically with a laugh. I gave him a quick peck.

'You're welcome Miss Bella.' He said, bragging my shoulders and pulling me against his body, kissing me hard on the lips.

'Momma!' A horrified squeal reached my ears and I immediately ran to my daughter. I ran outside to see my family laughing! I ran over to my daughter to see her backing away from... little boy. I laughed at her and she glared up at me.

'You said momma!' I said, twirling her around. She giggled. I looked at Sam. Emily leant down and picked up the little boy, I'm guessing around three years old.

'Payton, this is my son, Adam, Adam, this is Payton.' Emily said. Angel smiled shyly at him.

'Momma! She looks like an angel!' Adam said, and immediately my whole family, and I'm guessing since Leah is going to be my daughter in-law pretty soon, including the wolves laughed. A delicate pink rose to Angels cheeks and I grinned.

'Well that's what you can call her, kid.' I said to him, smiling at him.

'Is that her momma? She looks like an angel too!' Adam said, looking up at his mom. I grinned.

'Why thank you cutie, you don't look too bad yourself.' I said. He grinned at me and wiggled out of Emily's arms. He looked up at Angel as she looked down at him.

'Angel, do you wanna play with me?' He asked shyly. Angel wiggled out of my arms and grabbed his hand and nodded her head. I looked at Paul and saw him fuming. I giggled and he looked up.

'I'm not jealous!' he said and followed the kids into the woods.

'You better not be!' Sam growled out and followed Paul and the kids.

Xx

'I can't believe your making me leave my daughter.' I said from the back seat of Rosalie's car. Today, we have school. I'm totally not happy, it hasn't even been a week since my little girl was born and there making me go to school!

'Get over it Bella, you're going to school, we still have to keep up the human shit.' Rosalie growled out, for some reason she hates humans, yet, she wishes to be one.

'Shut up Rosalie.' I said with a sigh. 'I'm sorry, I just want to go back to my Angel, I guess this is how Paul feels right about now.' I said.

'Well, you'll see jasper soon, so that's a plus.' Alice said with a smile. Always optimistic.

'Yes, it is. And you get to see your fiancé.' I said. I turned to Rosalie. 'And you get to see your husband and watch as he dreams of the things he could do with you.' I said. She snapped her head back to look at me.

'Edward told me, he just want tell me what Jasper thinks...' I trailed off, deep in my own thoughts. I do wonder what's going on in his head; I would kill to see what he thinks. I mean when I came to forks I didn't exactly go up to him and say "Hey, you have two long lost kids and a not so dead baby still inside of me, wanna be a dad for a change?" No I just walked right up to him and told him he had to meet his kids. What if he didn't even want to be here?! What if he doesn't want the kids, angel?! What if-

'Don't you even think that!' Alice yelled. Rosalie stamped onto the breaks and we both stared at Alice who is staring at me. 'If I see one more time that you plan to tell Jasper that you have destroyed his life, I swear to Carlisle, I'll murder you.' For the first time since I've met Alice, I am actually scared of her, the fire in her eyes made her look like... a vampire, when most vampires look like gods. I nodded my head quickly and Rosalie took off again.

We sat in silence until we got to school.

'That was interesting.' I said as we got out of the car. We walked towards Emmett's jeep and Emmett jumped down in front of me.

'I was about to say, 'Hey lil sis!' But then I remembered that your older than me!' he said with a laugh. I wacked him on the arm and walked over to jasper.

'Where are the twins, Daniel, Kelly and James?' I asked. Jasper put an arm around me waist and kissed my forehead.

'Daniel wanted to go to school down at la push, so he could be with Leah, so Samuel and Kelly are enrolling him now, Eliza's new power comes in use full.' He said. Yes, he power, which she got just after we came back from Australia, is to change appearances, and it helps us so that we don't have to leave forks until it's about time for a human to die of old age.

'Where are James and Eliza?' I asked.

'Hunting.' He said. I nodded against his lips.

'I can't believe it! I swear, if I was Alice, that bitch Bella would be in her grave.' A girl said.

'It's not like they are good friends, Bella talks to Rosalie more.' A boy said. I snarled. 'I'd kill Emmett if he did that to Rosalie.' I heard Emmett laugh.

'Come on love, don't worry about them. Plus, it's time for school.'

'I hate you.' I grumbled.

'Yeah I love you to.' He laughed against my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Xx

'Jasper, we can't do that!' I yelled across the room. Jasper sat on the chair in the corner of the room while I sat on the bed, glaring at him.

'Why?! Eliza and Samuel got it done!' He said.

'Well, look how that turned out to be!' I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

'So, that was after! We have to keep some of our human life living.'

'Our human life is dead. Jasper, vampires are considered evil beings in almost every religion, we can't take a half vampire to get christened.' I said. He glared at me but gave up after a while.

'She's grown three inches in two week and now looks like a four year old.' Carlisle said. Payton jumped out of his arms and ran toward me on the bed.

'Thank you Carlisle.' I said. Angel jumped up and wrapped herself around me. 'Hey baby girl.' I said. I got up and started jumping on the bed with her and she giggled then disappeared from my arms. I heard her giggle again and looked behind me to see Jasper sitting there, grinning like an idiot. 'My, my, my, where could my angel be? Daddy, do you know where my angel is?' I asked.

'Well I don't know, mommy, where could you angel be?' She giggled again.

'Right... here!' I said and jumped over jasper and landed on a pillow? 'Huh?' I said, lifting up the pillow. She giggled again and I turned around, seeing her sitting in Jaspers arms. 'What?'

'Our girl is fast.' He said. He frowned. 'And apparently can be invisible.' He said. I gasped and grinned.

'Oh my god, Really?! No way!' I said, jumping to sit next to them. 'You're going to be a very powerful girl.' I said, flicking her nose playfully. Jasper leant over and kissed me softly on the lips.

'She's hungry.' He said. I nodded and got up, walking over to the small fridge and microwave we put in the room in case she got hungry. I grabbed out the human blood that she needed and warmed it up. After it was warm enough I grabbed it out and handed it to her. She drank it hungrily and I looked over at Jasper, staring at the blood with pitch black eyes.

'Do you need to hunt, baby?' I asked, moving his hair out of his face. He nodded, not taking his eyes off of the blood. 'Angel?' Her eyes flicked to mine. 'Is it ok if Aunty Rosalie looks after you while mommy and daddy goes to hunt?' I asked. She nodded and fell back onto the pillow and closing her eyes while drinking. I leant down and kissed her forehead and grabbed Jaspers hand and pulling him out of the room. Rosalie walked in and grinned at me before walking over to Payton and lying down next to her and playing with her hair. I grabbed Jasper and pulled him down stairs, almost knocking over Samuel. 'Oh hey Sam, where's Kelly?' I asked.

'Eliza, Kelly, Alice, Esme and James are shopping in New York.' He said. I nodded.

'Oh, James?' I asked. He grimaced and nodded, making me laugh. I looked at Jasper. 'Hey Sam, you hungry honey?' He nodded. 'Why don't you go hunting with Jasper?' I asked. He rolled his eyes but agreed. Jasper walked out and just as Samuel was about to, I grabbed his arm, tightly and roughly pulled him back. 'Be nice, he doesn't need your shit right now, got it? If he tells me that you have said anything, there will be consequences'.' I said, he nodded and walked out. I walked into the games room where Daniel and Emmett sat, arm wrestling while Leah watched in wonder as Daniel started to win, and Edward sat in the corner looking outside while Paul sat next to Leah, waiting impatiently for Angel. I walked over and sat with Edward. 'Hey Eddie, whatcha doing?' I asked.

'Alice called, the Denali clan are coming for a visit, and they have Laurent and Victoria with them.' I snarled and he looked at me shocked.

'How dare she come back?! After everything!?' I asked. Yes after the shock of 'losing' my sister, I got upset, then very, very angry. The door bell rang and I ran up stairs, grabbing angel. Rosalie sat up. 'The Denali clan are here.' I said. She got up and fixed her hair.

'I'm not in the mood for Tanya's shit today.' Rose said. I laughed at her and we walked down stairs together, and when angel saw Paul, she let out a squeal of joy. Paul stood up and grabbed her out of my arms and sat down with Leah, who sat stiffly next to Daniel. I sat down protectively next to Paul and angel and Edward.

'Oh, who are you?' Asked a very rude strawberry blonde vampire, that happens to go by the name of Tanya.

'Isabella.' I snarled out. Edward came up and put a calming arm around me, and Tanya didn't miss it.

'Oh, Edward, is this your mate?' She asked, even more rudely.

'No, Alice and I will be getting married soon.' He said. I smiled as Tanya's face fell.

'So, Bella, who's the girl?' Victoria asked. I glared at her and grabbed Angels hand.

'My daughter, you should know. Wait, you weren't here to see her almost die.' I said.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly. I stood up and threw my hands in the air.

'You're sorry?! You're sorry?! You know what, Victoria, I don't need your sorry's, I needed my sister when my daughter and I almost died! But I should have known; you're not one to stay true to your words.' I snarled in her face, she backed up a bit. The room was left in an uncomfortable silence, and I didn't care as I stared at my ex sister and brother. Angel wiggled out of Pauls arms and, not lying, glided over to Laurent.

'You have red eyes!' She gasped out. Paul and I gasped as Laurent stiffened and moved his nose to her wrist.

'Angel, no!' I yelled, snatching her out of Laurent's way as he went to bite down. Paul phased and jumped on Laurent. Irina stood up and dug her nails into Paul's neck.

Xx


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap: 'You have red eyes!' She gasped out. Paul and I gasped as Laurent stiffened and moved his nose to her wrist.  
'Angel, no!' I yelled, snatching her out of Laurent's way as he went to bite down. Paul phased and jumped on Laurent. Irina stood up and dug her nails into Paul's neck._

xx

'I am broken, but I am hoping,  
I am crying, a part of me is dying,  
But these are, these are The confessions of a broken heart.'  
Confessions of a broken heart- Lindsey Lohan.

xx

It all happened very fast, I ran upstairs, put Angel on the bed then ran back down to the fight, Daniel and Carlisle held Irina back while Paul lay on the ground, snarling as the venom from her bite started threw his system, Emmett is fighting Laurent, Carmen and Eleazar were no where to be seen, Edward had Victoria in his hands and Tanya and Kate took on Jasper and Rosalie.  
'Rosalie! Go to Payton!' I yelled as I moved towards them. She nodded and ran up. I grabbed Tanya by the throat and got her in a head lock. 'You can leave now, or die along with the others.' I snarled out. She scratched her hands down my stomach and bit my arm. I snarled at her and twisted her neck, making it break, it wouldn't keep her that way for long. I looked at Carlisle and nodded, it was OK to kill them I know he didn't want to have them die, but they were threatening his family.

I picked up Tanya and ripped her head off, throwing it out of the room. Leah was no where to be seen, maybe she was going after Carmen and Eleazar. I looked at Kate and Alice to see them both helping Paul, sucking out the venom of the various bites. I looked over at Edward and Victoria, she was trying to ripe his throat out. I ran over and pushed Edward back, and put my arm against Victoria's throat.

'How dare you bring him here! You know how we are Victoria! You are a disgrace!' I snarled out. She snarled back and pushed me, full on, and I hit my back against the wall. She looked at Laurent, who was now being ripped apart, then back at me and then fled, leaving the rest behind. I saw Leah run threw the trees, going after Victoria. 'Leah! NO!' I yelled after her, following. Victoria is very deadly, she learnt from me, who learnt from my dad and brothers, so she knows how to hurt a human if she wanted to.

I got there just to see Victoria throw Leah into a tree like a rag doll. I snarled and ran after her, she ran just in time before my fist connected with her face. I chased after her, and soon three wolves joined me. We chased her all the way up to Harwood, but then she started going for the water, we couldn't chase her in there, plus the dogs were getting tired.

We didn't get back till early morning, the dogs coming with us to my house. When we got there, everything was patched up, but there was bits of fire wood lying around, obviously for the vampires that had been killed. I walked in and was suddenly pulled into Jasper's arms tightly.  
'You ever do that to me again, you won't have to worry about anyone else killing you.' He whispered as he kissed all up my neck and to my lips. I smiled against him. I looked up to see everyone home.

'Bella, dear, are you alright?' Esme asked worriedly. I nodded and smiled at her.

'Is Leah alright?! And Paul?' I asked, looking around. Daniel was also missing.

'Yes, they are all down in La Push.' Samuel said. I sighed.

'Wheres Angel?' I asked.

'Asleep.' They answered.

'Did you get her?' Emmett asked.

'No, she ran towards the water near Harwood.' I said. Emmett sighed an shook his head. I snarled at him, he just grinned.

'Where are the others, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar?'

'They went back to Denali, they are sick of Tanya's and Irina's bull shit, and then Victoria starts this up...they just couldn't take it anymore.' Alice said. 'But, um, Irina got away, she seemed really cut about Laurent being killed.' She said nervously. I just nodded and laid my head against Jasper's chest,-that's tomorrows problem- suddenly feeling tired. Alice gasped. What now?! I opened my eyes and looked at her, just like the rest of the family was.  
She looked at all of us, but her eyes landed on Jasper and I.

'What?' I asked.

'I, Irina, she, she's gone to the Volturi. She's telling them you have an Immortal Child.' Alice stuttered, falling into Edwards embrace. Everyone gasped and all turned to look at me. I felt Jasper disappear under me and come back with a sleeping Angel, hugging her tightly to him. I stared at the space above Alice's head, letting the rage take over me. I looked down at Alice.

'When?' I asked.

'I, I don't know, they haven't decided.' She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

xx

The house was silent and no one moved until a snarl ripped through the air and Bella walked out of the room, Jasper following behind her with Angel in his arms. Angel, the name suited her well, looked so peaceful as she slept in her fathers arms. Why would Irina want to destroy such a thing?

'What do we do know?' Rosalie asked quietly. It was silent again, until Carlise started to speak.

'We, we call in everyone we can to help? I know a lot of vampires who would help... I hope.' He answered. Rosalie closed her eyes and leaned against Emmetts side.

'It could work.' Alice said.

'Fight against the Volturi? Is that wise? There are so many...' Edward trailed off. Rosalie opened her eyes and glared daggers at her older brother.

'Oh? Really? If Angel was your daughter, if her life was threatened, you wouldn't fight Edward? You need to think about how Japer and Bella feel, they have just been reunited, their family back together again, and know its going to be ripped apart because of a stupid bitch like Irina. They are probebly dying inside right now Edward. Come on, I thought you were the smart one.' Emmett put a calming hand on Rosalies shoulder and she buried her head into his chest, breathing in his calming scent.

'I get that Rosalie, but-'

'But what?! Your scared?! She's our niece Edward! Family! We fight for our family. You would fight for Alice, but not anyone else? You can be so selfish sometimes Edward.' Rosalie snarled.

'Rosalie, Edward, calm down, please.' Esme begged. Rosalie straighted straight away, looking away from Edward. 'Rosalie is right, Edward, we don't abandon anyone in our family. If you wish to run, do as you please, but do not expect to get the same love you once did from us.' Esme said, her voice cracking at the end. Carlisle put a hand around his wife and looked up at Edward.

'Shes right Edward, you always were the fastest, will you be the fastest to give up in your family too?' Rosalie snarled. Edward snarled back.

'I wont run! All I am saying is... they are powerful, there is Jane and Alec- we could be dead in a second.'

'And?' Alice asked. Edward looked down at his pickie. 'At least we fought to keep our family. We can't just give up everytime we get scared.'

'I vote that we do Carlisles idea. Not only do we have the other vampires, we have the wolves as well, they will gladly help for Paul and Leah.' Rosalie said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

'I will fight. So will Edward.' Alice said. Carlisle nodded.

'Call everyone you know, ask them if they will come to our house. Alice, keep your mind set on the Volturi and Irina, tell us when you have progress.' They all nodded and got to it. Esme looked up at her husband. 'Find Jasper and Bella please, tell them they need to go to La Push.' Esme nodded and hugged Carlisle tightly. He sighed, his arms wrapping around her, his head falling to her neck, taking in her scent. 'I love you.' He whispered, feeling the effects of the fight.

'I love you too.' She said, looking up and kissing him softly.

.....

_'Mama, where is daddy?' Bella looked down at her son, wishing she could cry._

_'Gone.' She hugged Samuel tightly. _

_'Why?'_

_'Because... bad people got to him, they wanted to break our family apart. But that wont happen again, because I will always protect you.'_

She remembered that day very clearly, she had promised to protect her son and daughter forever. But could she really do it now? The Volturi... they are not just any vampire, they are old and powerful. She used to be positive, but now she doubted everyones stregnth, even Jaspers, who- when they were human and now- had always been her rock. No one could get past him, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

His arms wrapped around her tightly, and around Angel, who sat in her arms, breathing quietly. He whispered soft, calming words into her ear while playing with Angels hair.

'It will be ok.' He whispered. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

'No it wont, but I'll believe you for a while.'

'It'll be ok, mama.' Angel whispered softly. Bella looked down into her daughters eyes, smiling softly at the senserity in them. 'The bad man will go away soon, and we'll all live happily ever after like Cinderella.' Angel nodded. Bella sobbed and hugged her daughter tightly- not tight enough to crush her, but still tightly. Jasper did the same, kissing Angels head softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper p.o.v

Dam you Irina why did you do it? Its not going to bring back your mate Laurent he should not have tried to drink Angel's blood. If her was not dead I would kill him again and again until I was satirised because nobody attacks my family.

Irina p.o.v

I am on my way to the volturi to tell them that the Cullen's have and immortal child why did they kill him he was my everything I would give my life for him. I do not know where I am, I have being running for ages I smell so animals so I take a quick detour and I hunt the animals. I drain every drop of blood from the animals when I am satisfied I get back on track.

I am nearly their and they will pay for killing my mate and think they have wolves in the house that's just ewe. I hope they have a long painful death for killing my mate.

I am nearly their I can see Heidi taking the humans on a `tour` of the castle humans are so stupid. I decided to wait until after they can finished feeding because the brothers would be in a better mood then I have a higher chance of getting what I want.

Bella p.o.v

I hope that Carlisle can reach everybody I will not let anybody kill my daughter.

Carlisle p.o.v

I wonder if Bella can expand her shield? I know that it is physical and a mental shield okay enough thing lets hope the Denali's will help us. So I picked up my phone and I called Eleazar.

Eleazar:

"Hello?"

Carlisle:

"Hello Eleazar!"

Eleazar:

"Carlisle what do I oh the honour of this call?"

Carlisle:

"Well we need your help the volturi are coming to kill Angel because your daughter Irina went to them will you help us?"

Eleazar:

"Of cause we will help you but why are they coming?"

Carlisle:

"It will be easier if I explain it to everybody when they all get here okay?"

Eleazar:

"Sure!"

I got of the phone to Eleazar and I then called the Amazon's

Kachir:

"Hello?"

Carlisle:

" Hello Kachir we need your help the volturi are coming to kill us can you help us.

Kachir:

"sure but why are they coming?"

Carlisle:

"It will be easier to explain when you all get here okay?"

Kachir:

"Sure!"

(_**A.N I DECIEDED NOT TO TO ALL THE CONVERSATIONS BECAUE IT WOULD JUST BORE YOU THEY ARE ALL COMING APART FROM THE ROMANIAN COVEN THEY WILL JUST ARIVE!")**_

I just got of the phone with Charles they are all coming so I really hope that everything else goes to plan.__

Bella p.o.v

everybody had arrived and the Romanain's showed up unannounced, everybody is getting restless less so Carlisle asked for their attention when they had given him his attention he asked them to take things into consideration when they all nodded I knew it is time to bring Angle out.

When I had they were shocked they though she is an immortal child so I knew I had to get them to listen I just hope my baby does not have to use her power _**(she can project memories out to everybody also she can show you what they were feeling, she has Jasper's gift but she can only feel and project what you are feeling she can not alter your emotions)**_ so I shouted " STOP!"

They all covered their ears and then I said "listen what can you hear?" somebody replied a heartbeat Jasper said "she is ½ human and ½ vampire she grows very quickly!" I whispered to Angle show them your power so she showed them her life so far.

Kate then asked me if I could expand my shield I said we do not know I for hours we practised expanding my shield. I could cover three people Kate asked everybody including the wolves to stand in a line.

So I could see if I could expand it over all the vampires and wolves I noticed that when Sam is covered the rest of the wolves are to I managed to hold it for 4 ½ hour. Alice then had a vision and she said that they would be arriving tomorrow.

Carlisle asked everybody just to hunt animals for the time being and they agreed all though they did not like animals they understood. (_**SKIPS TO TOMRORROW!" )**_

We all went into the woods so if it turned out to be a fight no humans would get hurt. We arrived at the edge of the woods and we got into line I spread my shield over everybody and the whole of the Volturi including the wives came.

The brothers – Aro who can see every thoughts, memories you have had with a touch of your hand and his wife is Sulpicia. Caius has no power and his wife is Athenodra. Then we have the last brother Marcus who can see relationships and his wife is Didyme.

_**(A.N I KNOW SHE IS DEAD BUT IN MY STORY SHE IS ALIVE. DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT HER POWER IS?)**___

The Guard _**(partial)(the main ten)**_

You have:

Alec who can cut of your senses and leaves you totally blind

Chelsea who can make you loyal to the Volturi and not to your coven she is married to Afton _**(A.N DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT HIS POWER IS?) **_

Corin _**(A.N DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT HIS POWER IS?)**_

Demetri is a tracker nobody can hide when Demetri is alive.

Felix has no power

Heidi _**(A.N DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT HER POWER IS?) **_

Jane who can make you fall to the ground in pain with her mind

Renata is a shield she protects Aro can make people go a different way and forget that they were going to attack Aro.

Santiago has no power

_**(this roughly follows breaking dawn from pg 637)**_

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hesitated, then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead of our defensive line. I hated to see him alone, unprotected. He spread his arms, holding his palms up as if in greeting.

"Aro my old friend. It's been centuries."

The white clearing was dead silent for a long moment. I could feel the tension rolling of Edward as he listened to Aro's assessment of Carlisle's words. The strain mounted as the seconds ticked by.

And then Aro stepped forward out of the centre of the Volturi formation. The shield, Renata, moved with him as if the tips of her fingers were sewn to his robe. For the time, the Volturi ranks reacted. A muttered grumble rolled through the line, eyebrows lowered into scowls, lips curled back from teeth. A few of the guard leaned forward into a crouch. Aro held one hand up toward them. "Peace."

He walked just a few paces more,then cocked his head to one side. His milky eyes glinted with curiosity. "fair words Carlisle," he breathed in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his head and stretched out his right hand forward as if there were not still almost a hundred yards between them. " You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

**_(pg 638)_**

Aro shrewd eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" He frowned, and a shadow of sadness crossed his features~whether it was genuine or not , I could not tell. "I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today." "No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand. Before Aro Caius drifted swiftly forward to Aro's side. "So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," the white-haired ancient hissed.

How is it possible that you defend the breaking of the one that truly matters?" "The law is not broken. If you would listen~~" "we see the child, Carlisle," Caius snarled. Do not treat us as fools."

"She is _not _an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments--" Caius cut him off. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the angry horde at the edge of the woods; some of them growled in response. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He craned his neck around until he spotted Irian lingering behind the wives. "You! Come!"

Irina stared at him uncomprehendingly, her face like that of someone who has not entirely awakened from a hideous nightmare. Impatiently, Caius snapped his fingers. One of the wives' huge bodyguards moved to Irina's side and prodded her roughly in the back. Irina blinked twice and then walked slowly toward Caius in a daze. She stopped several yards short, her eyes still on her sisters.

Caius closed the distance between them and slapped her across the face. It couldn't have hurt, but there was something terribly degrading about the action. It was like watching someone kick a dog, Kate hissed but did not do anything else.

Irina's body went rigid and her eyes finally focused on Caius. He pointed one claw finger at Angle, where she clung to my back, her fingers tangled in Paul's fur. Caius turned entirely red in my furious view. A growl rumbled through Paul's chest.

"This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?" Irina peered at us, examining Angle for the first time since entering the clearing. Her head tilted to the side, confusion crossed her features. "Well?" Caius snarled. "I...I'm not sure," she said, her tone perplexed.

Caius's hand twitched as if her wanted to slap her again. "what do you mean?" he said in a steely whisper. "She's not the same. But I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw. But--------"

Caius's furious gasp crackled through his suddenly bared teeth, and Irian broke off without finishing. Aro flitted to Caius's side and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty. (from _**of someone**___to___**be hasty **__**is pg 639)**_

(pg 640)

With a sullen expression, Caius turned his back on Irian. "Now, sweetling," Aro said in a warm, sugary murmur. "Show me what you're trying to say." He held his hand out to the bewildered vampire.

Uncertainly, Irian took his hand. He held hers for only five seconds. "You see, Caius? He said. It's a simple matter to get what we need ." Caius didn't answer him. From the corner of his eye, Aro glanced once at his audience, his mob, and then turned back to Carlisle.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said, and from the change in his voice, I could guess at his relief. This was the pause that we had pinned all our nebulous hopes on. Carlisle held out his hand again. Aro hesitated for a moment. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?" "There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I _will _have every facet of the truth." Aro's feathery voice hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." He inclined his head in Edward's direction .Of course he wanted Edward. Once he could see into Edward's mind, he would know _all_ our thoughts. Except mine.

_**(pg 641) **_

Edward turned to quickly kiss Alice's forehead, not meeting anybody's eyes. Then he strode across the snowy field, clapping Carlisle on the shoulder as he passed. I heard a low whimper from behind me – Esme's terror breaking through.

The red haze I saw around the Volturi army flamed brighter than before. I could not bear to watch Edward my brother cross the empty white space alone – but I also could not endure to have Angle one step closer to our adversaries. The opposing needs tore at me; I was frozen so tightly it felt like my bones might shatter from the pressure of it.

I saw Jane smile as Edward crossed the midpoint in the distance between us, when he was closer to them than he was to us. That smug little smile did it.My fury peaked, higher even than the bloodlust I'd felt the moment the wolves had committed to this doomed fight. I could taste madness on my tongue--- I felt it flow through me like a tidal wave of pure power.

My muscles tightened, and I acted automatically. I threw my shield with all the force in my mind, flung it across the impossible expanse of the field---- ten times my best distance---like a javelin. My breath rushed out in a huff with the exertion.

The shield blew out from me in a bubble of sheer energy, a mushroom cloud of liquid steel. It pulsed like a living thing---I could _feel _it, from the apex to the edges.

There was no recoil to the elastic fabric now; in that instance of raw force, I saw that the backlash I'd felt before was of my own making---I had been clinging to that invisible part of me in self-defence, subconsciously unwilling to let it go. Now I set it free, and my shield exploded a good fifty yards out from me effortlessly, taking only a fraction of my concentration.

_**(pg 642)**_

Edward stopped a few steps away from Aro and I realized with some chagrin that though I certainly could, I _should _not prevent this exchange from happing. This was the point of all our preparations: getting Aro to hear our side of the story.

It was almost physically painful to do it, but reluctantly I pulled my shield back and left Edward exposed again. The laughing mood had vanished. I focused totally on Edward, ready to shield him instantly if something went wrong.

Edward's chin came up arrogantly, and he held his hand out to Aro as if he were conferring a great honor. Aro seemed only delighted with his attitude, but his delight was not universal. Renata fluttered nervously in Aro's shadow. Caius's scowl was so deep it looked like his papery, translucent skin would crease permanently.

_**(pg 643)**_

With an untroubled smile, Aro took Edward's hand. His eyes snapped shut at once, and then his shoulders hunched under the onslaught of information. Every secret thought, every strategy, every insight ---everything Edward had heard in the minds was now Aro's. Every vision of Alice's, every quite moment with our family, every kiss between Edward and Alice.....All of that was Aro's now, too.

_**(pg 644) **_

"May I meet her?"Aro asked----almost pleaded-----with sudden eager interest. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

_**(pg 645)**_

"Will you introduce me to your niece?" Aro asked Edward nodded reluctantly. And yet Angel had won over so many others. Aro always seemed the the leader of the ancients. If he were on her side, could the other act against us?

Aro still gripped Edward's hand, and he now answered a question that the rest of us had not heard. "I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle."

Aro released his hand. Edward turned back towards us, and Aro joined him, throwing one arm casually over Edward's shoulder like they were the best of friends---all the while maintaining contact with Edward's skin. They began to cross the field back to our side.

The entire guard fell into step behind them. Aro raised a hand negligently without looking at them. "Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable."

The guard reacted to this more openly than before, with snarls and hisses of protest,

but held their position. Renata, clinging closer to Aro than ever, whimpered in anxiety. "Master," she whispered. "Don't fret, my love," he responded. "All is well."

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," Edward suggested. "It will make them more comfortable."

Aro chose Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri to come with him I am worried about what is going to happen to my Angle but I know Edward will not let anybody hurt us. So I chose Emmett, Paul, Maggie and Zafrina. They all agreed to come so I put Angle on Paul's back and gave Jasper a kiss.

We then headed over to were Aro is and still keeping an eye out we walked to the middle. Aro then said "Hello Angle!" Angle looked at me to see if it is okay and I nodded. Angle replied back "Hello Aro!" Aro then took her hand and when he was satiated with what he saw. He stepped back and we did the same.

We all walked back to wanting to turn around just encase we get attacked when we arrived back with the other I put my shield back around them.

_**(pg 670)**_

"Brothers" said Aro somberly "there is much to consider hear." "Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly. "Let us counsel," Marcus repeated in an uninterested tone. Aro turned his back to us again, facing the other ancients. They joined hands to form a black – shrouded triangle.

(pg 672)

Suddenly, we were surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you's. "If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman." "Now he tells me," she muttered. Rose and Emmett kissed quickly but passionately. Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled back cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against his cheek.

I moved closer to Jasper hugging my daughter tighter to me Jasper rapped his arm around me.

There was no change in the silent, still forms of the counselling ancients. But perhaps there was some signal I'd missed. "Get Ready," I whispered to the other's. "It's starting"

_**(pg 673) **_

I felt a much sharper jab against the shield where it wrapped protectively around Carlisle's light. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant, either. "Carlisle? Are you all right?"Edward gasped frantically. "Yes. Why?" "Jane," Edward answered. The moment that he said her name, a dozen pointed attacks hit in a second, stabbing all over the elastic shield, aimed at twelve different bright spots.

_**(pg 674) **_

I looked across at Jane, who was staring at our group with furious disbelief. I was pretty sure that, besides me, she'd never seen anyone remain standing through her fiery assault. I grinned a huge, smug smile right at Jane. Her eyes narrowed, and I felt another stab of pressure, this time directed at me. I pulled my lips wider, showing my teeth.

I put Angel on Paul's back because I did not know what is going to happen.

Jane let out a high-pitched scream of a snarl. Everyone jumped, even the disciplined guard. Everyone but the ancients, who didn't so much look up from their conference.

The next thing I knew Jane crouch down and lunge at me her twin brother Alec tried to catch her but he missed. I crouched down ready for the attack, she landed on me we rolled about then I felt something stinging and I realised that her bit me I managed to bit her back and I tore of her arm. Kate shocked her so that sunned her and then Jasper used his gift to make her go to sleep. I sent the shield out I made sure I am protected but left Jane out.

The brother finally looked up and when they saw Jane on our side being held by me Aro asked Alec to show him what happened. Then Aro said "I would like to speak with one of your witnesses then we will tell you our decision. "Maggie what is it that you have witnessed?" Aro asked. "Are you asking if the child is immortal? You are wrong if you are asking that! Because she grows every day she even eats human food!" Maggie replied

"Okay Liam tell us what you saw?" Aro asked "the child grows, eats human food and drinks blood but she is not immortal!" said Liam. Okay we have come to our decision and the child is not immortal but she has to be changed when she is older." said Aro.

"Oh Aro give us Irina alive and we will give you Jane alive okay?" Aro did not reply but Marcus did. Marcus said "okay meet in the middle!" I walked to the middle keeping a tight grip on Jane, Marcus walked to the middle and at the same time we swapped I gave Jane her arm back. When I had Irina.

We walked back and when we got to our group Kate shocked her and said "if you ever to that again I will kill you!" When Kate had finished having a go at her she then pulled her in for a hug. Irina apologised to Jasper and I and we forgave her.

Everybody left and we headed home when we got home Angel is tiered So Jasper and I put her to bed and we said goodnight to our little Angel.

Irina p.o.v.

The screams had stopped so I waited a couple more seconds walked to the castle and I opened the hatch I jumped down it and I walked along the passage way to the front desk where Holy who would be turned into a vampire soon is there.

Irina:

" Hello Holly I would like to speak to Aro please it is Irina Denali!"

Holly:

"Just one moment please!" "yes Holly?" "there is an Irina Denali to see you" "send her in" "Miss Denali Aro will see you now!.

Aro p.o.v

I am sitting in the throne room when the phone rings it is Holly "yes Holly?" "there is an Irina Denali to see you!" "send her in!" well brothers it seems like Irina wants to speak to us. She walks into the throne room and I said "Irina what brings you hear?" "The Cullen's have an immortal child!" she says I then say "are you sure?" "yes I am sure!" she then holds her hand out to me and I see the picture of the immortal child. So I call Corin in and tell him to get the guard and the wives ready because we are going to forks.

Irian p.o.v

I walk into the throne room Aro says "Irina what brings you hear?" "The Cullen's have an immortal child!" I said. Aro then says "are you sure?" "yes I am sure!" I hold my hand out to him so he can see the picture of the immortal child.

Jane p.o.v

How dare she I am going to show her so I use my power but this time it is directed at her. How is she still standing I let out a scream that makes everybody jump but the brothers. I then attack her and we are rolling about I bite her but that is all I can do because Kate shocks me and Jasper uses his gift on me.

_**A.N (please read it all)**_

_**14 PAGES LONG **_

_**HAPPY EASTER **_

_**THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY BUT I MIGHT GO BACK AND MAKE A FEW CHANGES TO IT. **_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK TINKERBAD ( JACOB- IMPRINTED – ON-ME-HEHE) FOR THE FIRST SVEN CHAPTERS OF THE STORY. **_

_**I MIGHT A SEQULE TO THIS WERE ANGLE GROWS UP AND FALLS IN LOVE WITH PAUL. BUT I WANT TO FINSH MY OTHER STORIES FIRST. I MIGHT START IT NOW BUT I DO NOT KNOW. **_

_VAMPIRE INDEX (ALL THE VAMPS IN MY STORY I WILL NEED SOMBODY TO TELL ME SOME OF THE POWERS THAT I CAN NOT REMBER)_

_The Amazon Coven _

_Kachiri (A.N GIRL OR BOY?)_

_Senna (A.N GIRL OR BOY?)_

_Zafrina (can create pictures in your mind)_

_The Denali Coven _

_Elazar (can tell if you have a power and what your power is) -mate- Carmen_

_Irina -mate-Laurent _

_Kate (can shock you with her hand)_

_Tanya_

_The Egyptian Coven _

_Amun -mate- Kebi _

_Benjamin ( can control elements?) -mate- Tia _

_The Irish Coven _

_Maggie (can tell if you are lying) _

_Siobhand (what is her power)-mate- Liam_

_The Olympic Coven _

_Carlisle -mate- Esme_

_Edward (mind reader)-mate- Alice(physic)_

_Jasper (empath) -mate Bella (shield)_

_Angle (protect memories out to everybody also she can show you what they were feeling)_

_Rosalie -mate- Emmett _

_The Romanain Coven _

_Stefan _

_Vladimir _

_The American Nomads (partial the main seven)_

_Garrett_

_James (tracker) -mate- Victoria (what is her power)_

_Mary_

_Peter -mate-Charlotte _

_Randall (who is he)_

_The European Nomads (partial the main three)_

_Alistair (what is his power)_

_Charles (what is his power) -mate- Makenna _

_**A.N IF ANYBODY KNOWS THE ANSWERS PLEASE PM OR EMAIL ME EMAIL IS ON PROFILE. **_


	9. NOT A CHP BUT PLEZE READ

_**A.N I KNOW I MARKED IT A COMPLET BUT SHOULD I DO SOME MORE CHAPTERS SOME IDEAS THAT MIGHT HAPPEN IT IT ARE **_

_**JASPER REPOSSES TO BELLA AND THYE GET MARRIED AGAIN**_

_**LEAVE IT AS IT IS AND DO A SEQUEL OF ANGEL GROWING UP AND FALLING IN LOVE WITH PAUL**_

_**DO NOT MAKE ANY CHANGES TO THE STORY**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ANSWERS IN A REVIEW OR PM ME ALSO PLEASE VOTE ON POLL FOR I THINK IM GONNA LIKE IT HEAR **_

_**EDWARD AND BELLA RULE X **_


	10. Chapter 10

A.n

I am going on holiday today to haven holidays in scotland (8/5/10) I will not be back until (15/5/10) I can not take my laptop but I will try and write some chapters down on paper please vote on the poll for bella's wolves.


End file.
